Ianto was surrounded by tents
by grey turns to gold
Summary: Full plot inside. Just a short PWP that i wrote while bored one day. R & R.


**Ianto was surrounded by tents**  
The team is called up to a music festival and Ianto feeling down, offers to stay behind with the SUV. But when he hears two irish men close by, he has to take matters into his own hands. I don't think this is amazing writing especially for me, but read and review. Good and bad, i can take it.

* * *

Ianto was sitting in the shade surrounded by tents, cars and all manner of other creatures. The team had been called to investigate a drunk alien of some sort at a local music festival, however upon quickly sorting out the situation Jack had proposed staying for the remainder of the festival.

The whole team (apart from Ianto) had simultaneously agreed and then they had proceeded to bugger of to the main stage. The inner rocker in Ianto would usually have liked this (he wasn't even wearing a suit) but he had been feeling slightly down for a few days and he didn't think that a bunch of drunken smelly people gyrating against him would help him feel up. Therefore Ianto suggested staying behind with the SUV and the others were too excited for the live music to argue despite Jack whispering to Ianto about the small size of the port-a-loos with a grin and a wink.

After the team had left, the campsite was empty say for a few stragglers here and there so Ianto retired to the tent that he and Jack were sharing, feeling defeated, he broke down. After letting loose his emotions, he had fallen asleep and when he awoke night had fallen over the grounds with an eerie demeanour.

Ianto's ears perked up as the sounds of drunken men and women reached his tent, looking at his watch he saw that it was 10:49pm and he realized that the main act was on stage and that everyone would be gone.

Feeling better after letting loose he decided to go find the team but as he sat up he heard strange sounds. It sounded like someone whimpering or moaning; Ianto looked around and thought "What the hell is that, shit, someone must be hurt."

He listened for a few more minutes to try and figure out where the sounds were coming from but the the sounds that he had previously took for pain turned out to be sounds of pleasure and they were getting increasingly louder and more erratic. Ianto came to the decision that the noises were being made by two young Irish men and as he thought that he came to the sudden realization that he was rock hard.

Seeing as no one else was around he decided to fix his little problem and as he removed useless articles of clothing, the sounds of the two men slowly faded when a new fantasy entered his mind...

Jack was walking towards him naked wearing a captain's hat and holding a red UNIT cap, "You've been a naughty naughty soldier haven't you Mr. Jones..." It was a statement rather than a question.

Gulping Ianto's hand slowly went down his stomach to start stroking his painfully hard member but Jack stepped in front of him and their lips caught together in a passionate kiss, Jack roughly shoved the UNIT cap onto Ianto's head and pinned his hands above his head as he started to remove Ianto's clothing, Jack released his hands to undo buttons on his shirt but his hands stayed up of their own accord.

Slowly, teasingly, Ianto's clothing was removed and Jack marked his territory on the way down towards his dick. Nipping and sucking Jack kept in control until his hot lips reached Ianto's swollen member, Ianto gasped as he felt Jack lightly bite down and lick the pre cum off the tip of his shaft. Ianto was moaning, whimpering and losing himself in it all, the fantasy felt so real.

On the air mattress in his tent Ianto was pumping with such force that his hands almost slipped but he kept right at it, with a strangled cry and the image of Jack in his head Ianto came all over a spare sleeping bag in the corner. Ianto became limp and his breath slowed to its normal pace as he rolled over, content.

When the team got back they found Ianto asleep in his black silk pjs, curled in a ball with no covers, he shivered slightly in his sleep and Gwen and Tosh threw a blanket over him before smiling, they climbed into the tent they were sharing.

Owen grabbed the spare sleeping bag as his had gotten wet and he to retired to his tent. Jack smiled and crawled under the blankets towards Ianto and he placed a tender kiss on his lips before rolling over. "...mmm, Jack?" Ianto's small voice questioned.

"Hi Hon, I missed you but we should sleep, shh." Jack replied before placing a tender kiss on Ianto's forehead. Ianto replied with a sheepish grin and they had both just settled down to sleep when they heard Owen's voice shout, "OI! What's this shit on my sleeping bag?!" 

Ianto blushed and giggled silently, his body shaking and Jack guessing what had happened grinned before holding his lover from behind and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So that was it, like i said, not great, just a short PWP that i wrote while bored at a festival. R & R.**


End file.
